


Dear Steve Kornacki

by bluegeekEM, saltkettle



Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [7]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2021 US Senate Georgia Election Runoff, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Election Coverage, Filk, Gen, Humor, Leslie Jones is a gift, MSNBC Live, Recording available, Song Parody, Song: Dear Theodosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: More Steve Kornacki and Leslie Jones appreciation in the form of a filk based off “Dear Theodosia”
Series: Bitten By The Filk Bug [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dear Steve Kornacki

**Author's Note:**

> Leslie is back admiring and highlighting Steve’s excellent election coverage. [She is dedicated to making sure we all appreciate him.](https://twitter.com/kaytaylorrea/status/1346680847336833027?s=21) (link leads to a tweet).
> 
> There is also [this](https://www.usatoday.com/story/entertainment/tv/2021/01/06/georgia-senate-runoff-viral-msnbc-steve-kornacki-returns/6560912002/) article on Steve and his impact on the election coverage and popular culture.

Part A:  
Dear Steve Kornacki, what to say to you?  
You are big-brained, you have the nation’s gaze  
When you came across the screen, we smiled  
‘Cause you’re so smart

I’m dedicating these ratings to you  
That Fox News life could never make me smile  
You’ve got style, you calculate, we fall apart  
When you reference a chart

You’re a voice of reason in our nation  
We’ll practice math for you  
Even learn stats for you  
If you lay a strong enough foundation  
As we look up to you, you’ll raise the mean IQ  
And you’ll blow us all away  
Election day  
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Election day 

Part B:  
Oh Leslie, when you laugh it makes us scream  
Our queen, you are the queen!  
Your twitter’s just what we were looking for  
Your commentary beats Nate Silver  
Oh Leslie, you hold Steve in such esteem  
Our queen  
When you cheer, we fall apart  
‘Cause we both know Steve’s so smart

Part B:  
Don’t you pass Steve around

Part A:  
We’ve got Kornacki Cam

Part B & A:  
He’s not a joint, he belongs to us

Part B:  
We will appreciate

Part A:  
We’ll make a Steve holiday

Parts A & B:  
You belong at MSNBC 

Your khakis gained our attention  
We’ll name some after you  
The Gap has promised to  
Ms Jones enabled his ascension  
Map Daddy speaks for us, his presence is a plus  
And he’ll blow us all away  
Election day  
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Election day

**Author's Note:**

> In the recording, bluegeekEM sings part A and saltkettle sings part B.
> 
> BluegeekEM's A/N: So the initial idea for this filk sprang up on 1/6/2021 when twitter presented me with the video I linked at the top. Having [previously been charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431824) by Leslie Jones and her love for Steve Kornacki, I could not get the idea for this filk out of my head. Once I had a shaky draft to work from, saltkettle very generously shared their brain, time, and creativity to make the lyrics significantly better, as well as their voice for the recording. (Aren't they so cooooooool!!!!!????!!)


End file.
